Just a memory forgotten
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: Voldemort has been defeated, Harry's in a coma until...


_**Title:**__ Just a sad little memory_

**Summary:** After the war, Harry gets in a coma and Ron tries to help his friend, until…

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes:** This is rather short and is just a sad little one-shot I came up with and I own Harry's little sister, Linnaea as well as Alex Malfoy and Adam Black along with Matthew and Isabella.

Ron Weasley took a peak at his best friend, Harry Potter, who was in a deep coma and no one knew when he would come out of it.

The worst part of that revelation is that he might _never_ come out of it. Ron and Hannah were married two years ago whereas Harry and Hermione were married after they left school. Hermione died in the war after their son, Michael, who was only a few months old. That action had killed Harry because of his beloved wife's death. He was truly familiar to loss as his whole family died-mother, father, sister and godfather all died.

His sister, sweet little Linnaea Lily had died when he was fifteen. She was only fourteen and a child, as her friends always reminded themselves of her sacrifice. She died to save not just her life but that of her brother's.

It resulted in her death in Remus Lupin's arms. Remus and Harry did manage to kill Lucius Malfoy who had been the man who killed her a year later.

Narcissa Malfoy had killed Remus and his wife Nymphadora Tonks Lupin just three weeks ago and been fed to the Dementors of Azkaban, leaving their son orphaned. Moody was alive and hopelessly worried about the new Minister of Magic as he is the deputy Minister of Magic.

_'Well, dad did become the Minister' _Ron thought of his father's happy face to forget the Dementors. Arthur Weasley was the new Minister of Magic and Minerva McGonagall was Headmistress of Hogwarts while Horace Slughorn became Deputy Headmaster.

Severus Snape had died when Voldemort had killed him years ago after Dumbledore's death. Ron looked at Harry and sighed. Speaking to someone who might not hear you was stupid as he has been told, many times.

"Hey Harry." He started. "Hannah and I are fine. We had twins and decided to name them after your dad and your sister Matthew James and Isabella Linnaea Weasley. They were born a day before you. They're now about a year old." Ron kept talking about it and looked at his watch, a gift from Hannah.

It was almost midnight and on Harry's birthday, being the next day. Harry would be twenty one. Everything that has been helping Harry was not working at all. It was showing signs of movement and Harry wasn't moving, not even an inch.

Beside him, a fog bank started forming.

A three year old girl appeared out of the fog and said, "Harry, it's time. We are waiting for you." He instantly recognized her as Linnaea, Harry's little sister. Her dark red hair was the same length it had been and her eyes were hazel and excited. Harry moved a hand. Another voice called out. It was different and Ron couldn't place it but he could guess who it was.

"Come on, son. It's time for you to go home." And that night, Ron realized that he was right at guessing that the voice was Harry's father, James Andrew Potter and that the boy who lived, Harry James Potter, had died on his twenty first birthday and to never come back again. Harry was at peace with Hermione, his parents, godfather, uncle and sister. But on the man's face wasn't a frown or anything upsetting, in fact, there was a grin on it and Ron smiled, knowing that this is what Harry had wanted.

He saw a four year old boy coming out of the man's body. The boy turned and looked at Ron.

"Thank you for helping me find the peace and the harmony. Hermione and I love you for that." He then picked up the three year old girl who smiled at Ron as did the man.

Linnaea whispered, "Tell them that I love them."

He knew who she meant. It could only be Alex Malfoy-Draco's half brother and Adam Black-Regulus Black's son. Both men had vied for her affections and she didn't have a chance to say which one she loved.

"Thank you. You had put our family back together. We owe you so much. You are truly a loyal friend." The man had said as he looked at the two other men behind him and two women who were smiling at the boy and girl and another girl, four years old and smiling. At that, they disappeared, taking in the last moment as a family. He knew now who they were: James, Lily, Linnaea, Sirius, Hermione, Remus, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, and Harry. All were happy and at peace. They all showed how much the loyalty meant to one another even though they are dead, they always remained friends till the end of time, and Ron will always keep that promise.

He would never betray any of his friends for anything. Neville and Luna Longbottom survived the war as did Draco and Ginny Malfoy have survived also and all had sworn loyalty to each other after their parents had died. Neville's parents had been murdered after they had been back to their normal state of minds and it had affected him deeply. Draco's mother had been killed by the Dementors for murdering Remus and Nymphadora as Andromeda Black Tonks watched with sadness and pity for her little sister.

Harry and Hermione's son Michael, both had named Ron Godfather to him and if he can't tell who had killed his mother (which was Bellatrix Lestrange who in turn got murdered by Harry) and that his father had saved the Wizarding World and returned it to peace and had died in a coma, he will know, someday if now is not the time for him.

He would also tell him about Linnaea in his own time.

Ron turned back to the family and nodded his head. It was time for Harry to be in peace. He walked out of the room and realized that his family will be put together...in time he can only hope. No one can be sure, maybe in a few years, there will be a spell for the dead to come back to life or even a potion to bring them back, even if it's for a little while.

Harry was like a brother and Linnaea was like a sister to him. Their deaths were restored with a form of vengeance and no one can be happier, even though there was a gaping hole in the entire Weasley-Malfoy-Longbottom-Black-Lupin (Alex Malfoy is the secondary godfather to little Teddy Lupin)-Potter family.

The only thing that mattered now was their happiness. Everyone knew that, and they were happy in their deaths.

_**This is the end**_

_**If you want, I can write a sequel to this...but it would be chaptered.**_

_**If that sounds good, give me a review and say so!**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Delilah**_


End file.
